


Sharp tongues

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, and think that I should work early, i write this instead of sleeping, it was just a one accident after another, many provocations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: —Diego, antes que tener sexo contigo prefiero sentarme en la cara de Murphy mientras narra un partido. —Dijo MC, dándole un empujón al chico.Mira hacia atrás, Murphy está tan sorprendido como ella. Se quedan mirándose unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que él le ofrece una sonrisa incómoda y se aleja de la escena.
Relationships: Murphy McNully & Player Character, Murphy McNully & Reader, Murphy McNully/Player Character, Murphy McNully/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué sucede cuando juntas el internet, una mente inquieta y una chica que se resiste a dormir? Un fanfic!  
> No sé cómo ocurrió, la idea simplemente surgió y no podía detenerme.  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

Fue un accidente. 

Quizás habló de más, no pensó cada palabra que salió de su boca. Siempre fue considerada una chica mal hablada de pocos modales femeninos, había tanto en su contra y su personalidad se volvió su enemiga. Es sólo que... Diego era un grano en el trasero, uno muy insoportable en cuanto se trataba de acoso indebido y propuestas fuera de lugar. 

Incluso con sus provocaciones de índole prohibida, MC reía. En el Gran Comedor, un maldito salón lleno de gente, ¿cómo es que su comentario fue escuchado por quien menos debía oírlo? Diego seguía insistiendo sobre un agradable encuentro sin ropa en la sala de artefactos, Penny hizo un gesto como si estuviera vomitando a la vez que estallaba en carcajadas. 

—Diego, antes que tener sexo contigo prefiero sentarme en la cara de Murphy mientras narra un partido. —Dijo MC, dándole un empujón al chico. 

Rowan, junto a Penny, ahoga una exclamación y pone una mano sobre su boca. MC les lanza una mirada sin comprender su reacción, ¿acaso estaba mal su comentario? Sólo fue un decir, tal vez ellas son demasiado sensibles como para entender un simple... 

Mira hacia atrás, Murphy está tan sorprendido como ella. Se quedan mirándose unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que él le ofrece una sonrisa incómoda y se aleja de la escena. MC mira de nuevo a sus amigas, con la boca abierta y una expresión de vergüenza considerable. 

—Chico suertudo... —Murmuró Diego antes de alejarse. 

—¡Por Merlín! Él escuchó eso. —Chilló MC. —¿Y ahora qué le digo? 

—No le digas nada, finge demencia. —Propuso Rowan, mirando a Murphy desde la lejanía. 

—Tendrás que enfrentarle a él en cualquier momento. —Reconoció Penny. —Quiero decir, pertenecen a la misma casa y si tenemos en cuenta los partidos... 

—No estás ayudando. —Dijo MC. —¿Saben qué? Darle más importancia de la necesaria a mi broma sólo lo va a empeorar, seguiré con mi vida y evitaré los encuentros incómodos. 

Es fácil decirlo, le espera un largo día. 

Evita a Murphy, todo lo que puede. ¿Qué sitios suele frecuentar? Torres con escaleras. De acuerdo, esa es una broma cruel, pero todavía puede funcionar. Claro que su lógica es totalmente desacertada, el chico se ha adaptado a cada centímetro de ese castillo y no es un inútil, así que todo queda en manos de su bendita suerte. 

La biblioteca le ofrece cierta paz para ordenar sus pensamientos, conoce a Murphy y sabe que es un chico amable, entenderá que todo se trató de un malentendido. Carajo, asesinará a Diego en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. ¿Debería evitar ir a su sala común? El comentarista puede estar en cualquier parte. 

Uno de los libros se cae y golpea su cabeza, simplemente perfecto. Se masajea la zona adolorida, ese es un plus que agregar a la lista de desastres; se inclina para tomar el libro que ahora reside en el suelo, estirando sus caderas hacia atrás sin pensar. Reconoce la portada de “Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos”, eso explica por qué dolió el aterrizaje. 

Siente la caída de otros libros a sus espaldas, ¿eso también es su culpa? Voltea hacia donde provino el ruido, encontrándose con Murphy y varios manuscritos que descansaban en sus piernas hasta que su propio movimiento brusco los arrojó fuera de su alcance. 

Genial, ¿su mala suerte puede seguir aumentando? 

—Te ayudaré a recoger tus libros. —Dijo MC, tomando los libros de jugadas esparcidos a su alrededor y evitando mirarlo demasiado. 

—Sí, eso es... Gracias. —Murmuró Murphy, tomando los gruesos volúmenes. —¿Puedo darte un consejo? No tiene nada que ver con el quidditch. 

—Claro, te escucho. 

—Intenta no inclinarte de esa manera cuando tomes cosas, estás usando una falda y... El movimiento llega a mostrar... Supongo que ya lo entendiste. 

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que te puse mis bragas en la cara? 

—Sí, básicamente. 

MC se aclaró la garganta, sus pasos acelerados la condujeron fuera de la biblioteca y lejos de la mirada de su amigo, pero escuchaba su voz llamándola. ¡Por supuesto que nunca volvería a hablarle! Se acabó, ha llegado a su punto límite y es hora de renunciar a seguir intentando recobrar su dignidad. 

Regresa a su sala común; a simple vista, cualquiera diría que se ve tranquila, pero el infierno se desata cuando toma uno de los almohadones de los sillones azules de Ravenclaw y lo utiliza para amortiguar sus gritos de frustración. Rowan la observa con tranquilidad, sin alterarse en tanto continua con la lectura de su libro de pociones. 

—¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? —Se lamentó MC. —¿Qué hice para merecer esto? 

—Estás siendo dramática. 

—¡Soy una tonta! 

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? 

—Sólo quería recoger un maldito libro del suelo, jamás creí que terminaría enseñando mi trasero a Murphy, ¿cómo podía saber que él estaba ahí? Carajo, ¿por qué tuve que inclinarme de esa manera? 

—Oh, hiciste esa cosa de inclinarte y mover la cadera. —Dijo Rowan. —Sí, eso es pura y obscena provocación. 

—No soy provocativa. 

—Te has vuelto un poco zorra desde tu aventura con Bill Weasley. —Rowan volcó la mirada a su libro, sonriendo levemente ante la mueca de su mejor amiga. —Oye, sólo estoy siendo objetiva para ayudarte a analizar tus acciones. 

—Eso sólo pasó una vez en quinto año. 

—Error, fueron varias veces. 

—¿Cuál es el punto? Nada de esto soluciona mi incomodidad con Murphy. —Replicó MC, derrumbándose en el diván cercano y aplastando la almohada en su cara. 

—Sólo dile que fue un accidente. 

—Dudo mucho que me crea, parece que realmente intento provocarlo. 

—Quítate esa cosa de la cara, apenas puedo escucharte. 

—¿Sabes qué? Al diablo, iré a enfrentarlo para dejarlo sin palabras. —Sentenció MC, sin levantarse de su posición; cerró sus ojos, creando una imagen mental perfecta de la situación. —¿El mundo quiere que esto se trate de una provocación? Pues puedo hacer eso, ¿sabes qué haré? Oh, no tienes idea de lo que haré. 

—MC, creo que deberías dejar de hablar... 

—Me plantaré frente a Murphy McNully y le diré explícitamente: “Oye, sé que dije cosas raras en el Gran Comedor, ¿puedes culparme porque fuiste mi primera opción en ese comentario tonto a Diego? No, no puedes. Porque si hablamos de comer coños puedo apostar todo mi dinero a qué saber hacerlo perfectamente, tu lengua debe servir para algo más que narrar partidos”. 

—MC, cállate, te lo suplico... 

—O quizás sea un poco excesivo, mejor sólo intento disminuir mi mala suerte y ya. 

—¡Ya cállate, Murphy te está escuchando! 

MC se levanta tan rápido del diván que su cabeza termina siendo ofuscada por un leve mareo. En efecto, Murphy está allí con los libros de la biblioteca y arrastrando su silla hacia la habitación de los chicos. 

—No, no escuché nada. —Declaró McNully. —Yo sólo seguiré con mi día a día. 

—Y yo iré a encerrarme en mi habitación. —Dijo MC. 

Rowan vio al grupo de amigos que se dividía por diferentes caminos, ¿es idea suya o esos encuentros han aumentado la tensión sexual? Podría funcionar si se lo proponen, ¿qué tienen para perder? A veces lo mejor es sólo seguir la corriente. Comienza a maquinar un plan en su cabeza, conoce sus horarios y actividades, su idea puede terminar con esa tontería. 

Fue fácil convencer a Tonks para que le diera esa caja de jabones de huevos de rana a MC, con la excusa de que sería una broma inofensiva en el baño de prefectos para relajarse. Conoce a su mejor amiga desde primer año, por supuesto que se lanzaría hacia una broma que provoque el caos. Ahora sólo resta la parte más importante: Que Murphy caiga en la trampa. 

MC se escabulle en el baño, tal y como su amiga de cabello rosado se lo indicó: La bañera está rebosante de agua, eso significa que una víctima aparecerá pronto. Deja caer el contenido directamente en el agua, en unos minutos empezará la diversión y tiene que esconderse. La espuma de los jabones es ideal para esconder las ranas que empiezan a formarse por el contacto con el líquido cristalino, ¡no puede esperar más! 

Una rana salta directo a su cara, grita espantada y cae sin remedio a la tina. Su cruel broma se ha puesto en su contra, agita sus brazos para nadar hacia la superficie y vuelve a hundirse hasta el fondo cuando la puerta del baño se abre. Bajo el agua, intenta mantenerse calmada y pensar, no todo está perdido... ¿Verdad? Podría ser Charlie y no le teme ver a ese chico desnudo, si sale entonces le explicará el malentendido en el que se quedó atrapada. 

Las ranas han terminado de formarse para cuando su cabeza sale de la bañera, no espera a que la otra persona en la tina empiece a gritar para dar sus penosas disculpas mientras limpia la espuma de sus ojos. 

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! Fue una broma mala, pero si no gritas prometo irme ahora mismo. 

—¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!? 

—¿Murphy? 

—¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? —Cuestionó el chico, estaba sentado en los escalones de la bañera e intentaba esquivar a las ranas que saltaban en todas direcciones. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! Fue un accidente, no sabía que tú entrarías al baño. 

—Seguro, no suena a que estés mintiendo. 

—¿Por qué mentiría? 

—No lo sé, tal vez porque has estado actuando extraño todo el día. 

—Sólo ha sido una casualidad tras otra, mejor me voy... —Dijo MC, haciendo un esfuerzo para salir de la tina con su ropa pesada y mojada. 

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? Sácame de aquí, necesito subir a mi silla. 

—No voy a tocarte, estás desnudo. 

—¿Me dejarás aquí en medio de las ranas? —Protestó Murphy. —Tú ocasionaste esto, resuélvelo. 

—De acuerdo, yo... —MC miró a su alrededor, tomando una de las toallas cercanas y arrojándosela al chico. —Pon eso sobre tu pene para que pueda levantarte. 

Murphy obedeció (¿tenía más opción?) y suspiró nervioso cuando la chica se posicionó detrás de él para arrastrarlo hacia la silla. Esto claramente podía ser más incómodo, pero no tentaría al destino. Faltaba poco para devolverlo a su lugar, ese chico era más pesado de lo que parecía, ¿cómo es que se mantenía en forma? No, no puede mirar su cuerpo en el peor momento posible. 

—Espera, la toalla... —Dijo Murphy. 

—Ya casi llegamos, sólo necesito impulsarte un poco más. 

—¿Quieres que nos pongamos más incómodos? Porque eso es lo que pasará si... Olvídalo, la toalla ya se cayó. 

MC soltó un gruñido, logró subir al comentarista a su silla. Todo está bien en el mundo, ha cumplido la única petición coherente de ese alocado día, ahora regresará a su habitación y... Sus ojos la traicionan, su mirada se inclina más de lo que debería, ya no podrá borrar la imagen prohibida. 

Es más grande de lo que pensaba.

Mierda, no. Cállate.

—Estás muy silenciosa. —Nota Murphy, sin atreverse a ver a la mujer a sus espaldas. 

—No quieres saber por qué. 

—Tienes razón, no quiero. 

Deciden que no volverán a hablar de lo ocurrido. 

Toma esa noche para dormir, mañana hay práctica de quidditch. Otra charla filosófica con Orión, Skye siendo una arpía tóxica y el equipo entrenando hasta casi morir, todo un extenso partido que será narrado por la persona que menos desea ver. Hay que analizar el lado positivo, el día ha llegado a su fin y su racha de malos encuentros ha terminado oficialmente. 

Despierta por el picoteo de su lechuza en la ventana, trae una nota en el pico. Abre la ventana y acaricia al animal, afuera hay un sol resplandeciente que es un augurio de un buen día. Se sienta en la cama para leer el pedazo de papel, preguntándose qué hora es. 

>>Orión quiere hablar contigo, algo grave ha ocurrido. No te preocupes, estaré ahí para aligerar la situación. Te esperamos en mi cabina de comentarista<<

El corazón se le sale del pecho, ¿a qué se refiere? Piensa en lo peor, Orión sabe lo que pasó en el baño y ahora quiere discutir sobre las relaciones profesionales en el equipo. Carajo, eso realmente sería una pesadilla. ¿Acaso no se supone que el sol alto reflejaba un buen día? 

No hay nadie en el estadio, contrario a todo lo que imaginó. Pero ve la cabecilla rubia de Murphy en la cabina, decide que subirá las escaleras en lugar de utilizar su escoba para volar directamente hacia arriba. Quizás prefiere ganar algo de tiempo, cada escalón es un clavo en su ataúd. 

—Vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿en dónde está Orión? 

—Siéntate, no te gustará escuchar esto. —Murphy dio un par de palmadas en la madera, su silla de ruedas había quedado olvidada frente al megáfono que habitualmente utilizaba para narrar los partidos. 

MC obedeció, ¿así de malo podía ser? Temía por su puesto de cazadora, por todo lo que había trabajo y eso era... Murphy tomó su corbata, tiró de ella con fuerza y sus labios chocaron contra los suyos. Mierda, realmente la estaba besando. Era de verdad, pasional, con lengua, provocativo en cada roce, ¿cómo es que siquiera sabía hacer eso? ¿qué demonios está pasando? 

—Lo siento, anoche no pude dormir. —Murmuró Murphy, tomándose su tiempo para robarle un par de besos más. —Mejor terminemos con esto. 

Está a punto de preguntar a qué se refiere cuando siente la mano masculina en la tela de sus bragas, delineando el contorno de su excitación. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a los hombros del chico, no llevar túnica fue la mejor elección de su vida. Pero no, no puede ser real porque... Se siente como tocar el cielo con las manos. 

—¿Quieres saber lo que puede hacer mi lengua? 

Cuando se sienta un poco más arriba en las gradas de madera, puede sentir su aliento sobre ella: Tan cálido, completamente diferente a la brisa helada que la azota cuando la mano de Murphy inspecciona sus pliegues, deleitándose con la visión de su coño empapado. El chico lame un camino plano y provocador, disfrutando su sabor. Su lengua roza su clítoris un par de veces, MC mueve sus caderas para forzarlo a continuar, sus uñas se clavan en la madera. En serio la está torturando, la punta de su lengua es un ser infernal. 

—Merlín, tu lengua... —Jadeó MC cuando los labios del chico se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris, chupando con fuerza y deleitándola con movimientos circulares. —No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. 

La respiración de la chica se atascó en su garganta, su mente era un desastre nebuloso. Sus brazos temblaban, podía sentir el orgasmo que se construía y la dejaba en el borde del placer. Era inesperadamente bueno en eso, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que se moje cuando lo escuche narrar los partidos? Pensando en la agilidad de sus labios y en lo que provoca. 

Ella grita, entrelaza sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Murphy, está tan cerca. Mierda, sí, está más que lista para derramar todo en su boca, para que sus propios fluidos empapen sus muslos y ya no le importa que cualquiera pueda entrar al estadio y verlos. 

Sorpresivamente, él se aleja antes de que pueda nadar en su ansiada liberación. MC entiende el por qué, tiene una maldita tienda de campaña en los pantalones que ansía tener la atención adecuada. Ella sonríe y le lanza una mirada lasciva al chico. 

Sí, no es el único que puede hacer maravillas con su lengua.


	2. El fin de las provocaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este juego no puede continuar... ¿o sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte! Espero que esté a la altura de la primera parte, realmente me convencieron de escribir esto 😂💕  
> Disfruten la entera obscenidad ;)

—Oh por Merlín... 

MC quería sonreír, pero sus labios estaban ocupados por el momento. Murphy realmente estaba disfrutando de ser atendido y era igual de ruidoso que siempre, la polla del chico realmente estaba dura y el sabor la estaba excitando de sobremanera. Ella empujó su cabeza hacia el fondo, tratando de que el miembro golpeé la parte posterior de la garganta. 

Con debido entusiasmo, succionó, lamió todo lo que podía aguantar. La sensación de esa polla gorda llenando su boca era algo que necesitaba experimentar con su coño, planeaba dejarlo al límite como él lo hizo con ella. 

—Maldición, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan buena? —Jadeó Murphy. 

La chica se tomó un breve descanso, envolviendo su mano alrededor del eje y pasando la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Sus ojos miraron al comentarista con completa lujuria, deleitándose con su desesperación y disfrutando el poder que aumentaba la humedad entre sus muslos. MC envolvió sus labios alrededor de la parte inferior de la cabeza, empujando con su mano y con su boca, casi puede sentir una de las venas que decoran el grueso miembro pulsando en su boca. La respiración de Murphy se vuelve más irregular, su amante abre su garganta lo suficiente para que su nariz termine contra la ingle del chico. 

Ella se apartó, quitándole la oportunidad al chico de tener un orgasmo. 

—Creí que habíamos acordado dejar de provocarnos. —Protestó Murphy. 

—No desesperes, se pondrá mejor. —Prometió MC. 

La chica se trepó sobre su regazo, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la falda o en apartar un poco más los pantalones del comentarista. Lo único que deseaba era sentir esa polla partiéndola a la mitad, tuvo esa hambre lujuriosa desde que lo vio en el baño y supo que nunca había querido montar a alguien con tanto entusiasmo. 

No podía ser natural que él la llenara tan perfectamente, la longitud y grosor la estaban haciendo ver las estrellas por su toque en los lugares correctos. La sensación de su polla en su adolorido coño era algo con lo que sólo podría haber soñado, ¿esto es un sueño? Estaba yendo a un ritmo muy rápido, quitándole cualquier tipo de piedad a la situación. Merlín, debió haber hablado así de Murphy hace mucho tiempo... 

—¡Oh, Merlín! Esto es tan bueno... —Chilló MC, aferrándose al chico. 

Las paredes vaginales de la chica comienzan a apretarse, sus caderas se movían por cada lado posible para crear una fricción que los satisficiera a los dos. MC clavó sus uñas en los hombros del chico, él sostenía su trasero y realmente parecía entusiasta en ayudarla con el movimiento. 

—¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo? 

Murphy y MC se quedaron congelados, aunque ella no entiende en qué momento el chico levantó sus manos hacia el cielo como si lo hubieran atrapado robando. La rompe maldiciones agradeció al cielo que su falda cubriera el pecado, a simple vista sólo parecía que estaba sentada en su regazo y nada más que eso. Skye los observó confundida, parecía que realmente no entendía el acto que acababa de interrumpir. 

¿Cómo es que no la escucharon llegar? Parkin subió las interminables escaleras de madera hasta llegar a la cabina del comentarista. Lo único que captaban sus ojos era a una melosa pareja de sorpresivos enamorados, ¿MC y Murphy? Una completa locura. 

—Oh, MC, no sabía que eras tan unida a ese pájaro hablador. —Bromeó Skye. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Parkin? —Dijo Murphy con voz tensa, bajando sus manos. 

—En un rato comienza la práctica, siempre vengo antes para pulir mis habilidades. 

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas al vestuario y...? Oh Merlín... —Murphy se mordió el labio, el coño de su amante acababa de apretarlo de la manera más deliciosa. 

—¿Sucede algo, McNully? 

—Él está cansado. —Dijo MC rápidamente, moviendo disimuladamente sus caderas. —¿No es así, Murphy? 

—Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí... 

—¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a narrar la práctica? —Preguntó Skye sorprendida. 

—Lo pensaré... Necesito... Merlín, realmente lo necesito... 

—Necesita una siesta. —Respondió MC con una sonrisa inocente. —Yo me encargaré de él, tú ve a los vestuarios y luego me uniré a ti. 

Skye hace una mueca con sus labios y levanta sus hombros, regresando por donde vino. MC sonríe y vuelve a mecer sus caderas, esta vez con más violencia. Murphy se aferra a ella, intentando reprimir cualquier sonido indecoroso. 

—Realmente eres peligrosa. —Murmuró Murphy. 

—¿Querías que me detuviera? —Preguntó MC juguetona. 

—Tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos, tus compañeros de equipo están llegando. 

Aunque las palabras del chico decían una cosa, sus acciones denotaban lo contrario. Murphy parecía reacio a dejarla ir hasta que alguno de los dos obtenga un maldito orgasmo, ¿no es por eso que están allí? Ya no más juegos ni provocaciones, ahora que descubrió lo bien que ella puede sentirse es que aprovechará cada segundo. 

—Tienes razón, puedo verte después de la práctica. —Respondió MC guiñándole un ojo y bajándose de su regazo. 

Si tan sólo eso fuera cierto. 

Al final la práctica, sólo MC quedaba en el vestuario. Había retrasado el momento apropósito, deseando que Murphy notara su ausencia entre los demás jugadores. Se había quitado su uniforme de quidditch hace tiempo, regresando a la cómoda camisa blanca y la falda que se subió más de lo usual. 

Escucha el rechinar de una silla de ruedas, siente que su coño tiembla de anticipación ante el aviso de una pasión ininterrumpida. 

—Entendí tu indirecta. —Dijo Murphy. —¿Por qué te vestiste si haré que te quites todo? 

—Oh, ¿en serio lo harás? —Preguntó MC con fingida inocencia. 

—No me digas, ¿prefieres seguir provocándome y desnudarte sola? 

—Tal vez... 

MC aflojó su corbata sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico, sus manos masajearon un segundo sus pechos antes de comenzar a abrir los botones de su camisa. Murphy se pasó la mano derecha por el mentón, parecía hipnotizado con cada movimiento de la chica y su extremidad izquierda se aferraba con fuerza al reposabrazos. La jugadora de quidditch dejó que él viera la tela que cubría sus senos, siguiendo con un pequeño baile provocativo. 

—Te digo que ellos deben estar por aquí, no los vi salir. —Dijo la inconfundible voz de Skye Parkin. 

Nerviosa hasta los huesos, MC comenzó a abrochar su propia camisa con una velocidad sobrehumana y Murphy abrió un pesado libre sobre su regazo para ocultar la gran erección que se hizo presente. 

—¡Sí! Hay un 58.7% de probabilidades de que... La jugada... ¡Hola Orión! No te escuchamos venir, estaba hablando con MC sobre... Estrategias. —Balbuceó Murphy. 

—Sí, tan interesante. —Afirmó MC. 

—La práctica ya terminó, ¿por qué no vienen al Gran Comedor para recibir una dosis adecuada de alimentos nutritivos? —Preguntó Orión con su habitual paz. 

—Iremos en un segundo, yo... Murphy me estaba ayudando a buscar mi corbata. —Dijo MC. 

—Ya tienes puesta tu corbata. —Señaló Skye. 

—Otra corbata, es obvio. —Dijo Murphy entre dientes. —No tardaremos, sólo será un segundo. 

Los capitanes del equipo se marcharon, la rompe maldiciones soltó un gruñido de exasperación ante las continuas interrupciones. Antes de que ella pudiera marcharse, Murphy tomó su mano y tiró con fuerza con tal de que la chica estuviera a unos centímetros de su rostro. 

—Dame tus bragas, hoy no las necesitarás. 

Murphy y su maldito juego de provocación. 

Sí, MC lamenta con todas sus fuerzas haber caído en todos esos malentendidos, ¡pero ninguno de ellos fue realmente su culpa! Ahora entendía que había liberado a una bestia, ¿por qué fingir que no siente tanto deseo como él? Después de todo, su maldita ropa interior estaba empapada y él ahora la tenía bajo su poder. 

La mesa en el Gran Comedor estaba en un buen estado de ánimo, con comida y todos sus amigos hablando casi a los gritos. El bullicio era perfecto para que la mano de Murphy pasara inadvertida hacia el muslo desnudo de la chica, acercando sus dedos hacia la zona prohibida. MC podía sentir que su clítoris clamaba por ser tocado hasta el cansancio, ella miró a su amante con cierta preocupación ante la presencia de sus amigos y él ignoró su temor justificado. 

Los dedos de Murphy encontraron ese maldito camino, jugando y tirando del clítoris hinchado. MC apretó los labios, fingiendo que estaba realmente interesada en observar obsesivamente el pan de su sándwich de queso y jamón. Ella sabía que su rostro acalorado la delataría muy pronto, pero se estaba sintiendo mejor que nunca. 

—¡MC! —Rowan se acercó a ellos, sentándose frente a su mejor amiga. —Veo que estás aquí con Murphy, parece que se acabaron los encuentros incómodos. 

—Sí, ya no más encuentros incómodos... —Respondió MC con dificultad. 

—¿Te sientes bien? No me digas que estás a punto de enfermarte. 

—Deberías responderle, MC. —Animó Murphy, agitando sus pestañas con el rostro de un ángel que no mataría ni a una mosca. —¿Te sientes bien? Rowan acaba de preguntártelo. 

—Me siento muy bien, tan bien... Recordé que tengo que ir a la biblioteca porque Murphy quiere mostrarme uno de sus libros de quidditch. 

MC se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando a Murphy de regreso a la silla de ruedas y tirando de él con urgencia para escapar del Gran Comedor. 

—Me las vas a pagar, McNully. 

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la biblioteca? 

—Así es, señor gracioso. —Masculló MC. —Espero que te diviertas sin poder tocarme y sin ser tocado. 

—Tú empezaste con eso de follarme frente a Skye y luego me hiciste ese baile nudista... 

—Y tú casi haces que tenga un orgasmo frente a mis amigos, considéralo como una venganza. 

—Accediste a darme tus bragas. 

—¡Deja de tener la razón! 

Maldición, ella sabía que debía aguantar. Por su dignidad, por la dignidad de todas las chicas en el mundo. Entre tanto podría pensar en algún lugar adecuado para follar, ¿la sala de artefactos? No, todo el mundo entra allí. ¿Su habitación? Sería imposible sacar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Piensa, MC, piensa... 

—Si no vamos a follar... —Susurró Murphy. —¿Podrías pasarme ese libro de ahí arriba? 

MC se puso de puntillas, estirando sus manos para tomar el manuscrito. Aunque pronto tuvo que aferrarse a la estantería debido a que los dedos de Murphy comenzaron a follarla con excesivo vigor. Debió pensar que algo así podría suceder, él realmente estaba ganando ese juego mortal. ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse a las estanterías más alejadas de la biblioteca? Claro, su subconsciente la traicionó al buscar un sitio con buena privacidad. 

Ella tira sus caderas hacia atrás mientras el acariciaba sus bajos labios hinchados antes de presionar en su raja, deslizando dos dedos fuera y dentro de su coño antes de juguetear con su clítoris. MC se rindió, olvidando a los otros estudiantes en la biblioteca, sólo podía sentir un infinito placer que deseaba extender. 

—Mierda, Murphy, hazme acabar. —Suplicó MC en un murmullo. —Terminemos con esto, necesito correrme, no me importa si es con tus dedos o con tu polla... 

—Definitivamente será en mi polla, ¿no crees que merezco una compensación después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir? 

—Te voy a arrancar la maldita lengua, McNully. —Amenazó MC cuando sintió que el chico alejaba sus dedos. 

—¿Estás segura? Hace poco descubriste que te encanta. —Bromeó Murphy. —Será mejor que vayamos a nuestra sala común, necesito esto más de lo que imaginas. 

MC se acerca al chico, una mano se sostiene del respaldo de la silla de ruedas y la otra delinea la pantorrilla. Su rostro lleno de control provoca un leve temor en Murphy, como si hubiese querido domar una bestia salvaje y ahora está apresado bajo sus garras. La mano de la chica pasó por el muslo mientras lentamente acercaba sus dedos a la entrepierna necesitada de un toque. 

—¿Crees que te he estado provocando? No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo es ser provocado por mí, puedo hacer que te corras en tus pantalones con sólo darle una caricia a tu polla sobre la tela. 

—No eres capaz. 

—¿Eso crees? Quizás esto es lo que quiero, tenerte bajo mi merced. 

La mano de MC tomó el creciente bulto y lo apretó como si le perteneciera, Murphy ahogó un gemido y cerró sus ojos conforme tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. 

—Eso te gustaría, ¿no es así? Perder el juego. —Susurró MC. —Podría abrirme de piernas y masturbarme aquí mismo, yo podría tener un gran orgasmo y tú estarías condenado a mirar lo mucho que puedo satisfacerme. 

—Por favor... 

—¿Por favor qué? 

—Quiero follarte, lo necesito, te sentías tan apretada... —Balbuceó Murphy, intentando acercarse a ella para besarla. —Busquemos una maldita habitación y terminemos con esto. 

Que se jodan las malditas interrupciones. 

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Ravenclaw, MC empujó con fuerza la silla de ruedas y se subió a un diván cercano para que todos los estudiantes la escucharan. Obviamente, el hecho de que ella se hubiese elevado llamó la atención de sus compañeros, pero sus siguientes palabras dejaron a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. 

—¡Los quiero a todos fuera de esta maldita habitación! ¡Lárguense ahora mismo o lo lamentarán! 

—MC, ¿de qué estás hablando? 

—¡QUIERO FOLLAR! ¡Salgan ahora mismo porque estoy loca y los asesinaré a todos si no se marchan ahora mismo! 

Los estudiantes, al ver que ella hablaba en serio, salieron corriendo despavoridos. La sala común estaba vacía, de cualquiera manera tenían planeado hechizar a cualquiera que entrara por la puerta. MC arrojó al chico sobre un diván cercano, comenzando a besarlo y a gemir entre sus labios. 

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que nos acusen con el director? —Gimió MC. 

—Son... No lo sé, me da igual. 

Cuando la boca de Murphy se cerró alrededor de su pezón, ella soltó un grito entusiasta. Su espalda se arqueó, apretando sus caderas con tal de frotarse en el miembro despierto. Esa maldita lengua, jugando con cada uno de sus pechos y llevándola a alturas que desconocía. MC vio que el material grueso de los pantalones estaba completamente empapado por su culpa, pero poco le importó cuando bajó la prenda con un movimiento veloz. 

La primera vez no fue nada en comparación con esto. Merlín, esto estaba tan jodido. 

Su coño tragaba cada centímetro de la gruesa polla que era simplemente insoportable, sus pechos rebotaban y Murphy sostenía el trasero de la chica con una fuerza carnal. Ya no podía pensar ante el deseo pecaminoso, el cuerpo del comentarista estaba tan caliente como el de ella, resbaladizo por el sudor y tan emocionado. El éxtasis lo estaba llevando al borde del delirio mientras ella seguía soltando de esa manera sobre su polla y lo dejaba sin posibilidad de emitir palabra alguna. Ya no entendía en donde comenzaba él y donde terminaba ella. 

El delicioso orgasmo estaba tan cerca que MC ya podía saborearlo, dudaba de si alguna vez podría olvidar la sensación de esa polla estirándola y golpeándola en una necesidad ardiente de placer. Se aferró a los hombros del chico y devoró sus labios para entregarse al cosquilleo que la consumía en la parte baja del estómago. Su visión se volvió borrosa cuando sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron y liberaron. MC soltó un gemido sonoro cuando experimentó el espeso semen que la llenaba y agregaba un calor extra a su interior. 

—Eso fue increíble. —Jadeó Murphy. 

—Quizás deba retenerte, podrías volverte adictivo. 

Fuera de la torre, Skye Parkin se sorprendió cuando vio a todos sus compañeros como si esperaran algo. La mayoría se veían aburridos, intentando entretenerse con los pocos libros que pudieron sacar y los juegos de cartas. 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Skye. 

—MC no quiere que entre nadie. —Respondió un chico. 

—Eso es una tontería, no puede sacar a todos de la torre sólo porque sí. —Skye se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola a pesar de los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros de casa para que no lo hiciera. 

—¡Oh Merlín, sí! ¡Murphy, tócame ahí! 

—¿Así es cómo te gusta? Puedo sentir tu coño apretándome cada vez más. 

Skye cerró la puerta, estaba con la boca abierta y sus compañeros de casa la miraban con desaprobación. Por supuesto, ella los ignoró, demasiado sorprendida como para que le importe cualquier cosa que esos niños tengan para decirle. 

—¡Mis ojos! ¡MIS OJOS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente! Espero que les haya gustado, escriban sus opiniones en los comentarios <3  
> Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Bien, logré editar la historia para quitarle los errores ocasionados por mis ganas de dormir 😴 irónicamente, escribo esto desde mi cama y seguramente volveré a caer en mis deseos prohibidos de una siesta.  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
